Day 1: 2:00am-3:00am
| code = 1AFF02 | author = Joel Surnow & Michael Loceff | director = Stephen Hopkins | rating = 5.8/9}} The files on Walsh's key card implicate Nina as a dirty agent. Mandy's girlfriend Bridgit takes her and Ira Gaines to the ID card she hid. Kim Bauer and Janet York try to escape from their captors. Episode guide * tells Jack that their daughter got an e-mail from Janet York, and that she is going to the Valley with a man claiming to be Janet's father. Teri says she's starting to worry, but Jack says he can't come as bad things are happening. Teri replies that their daughter being missing is pretty bad. * tells Rick that her father is a government agent. Dan then makes her phone her mother, breaking Janet York's arm to persuade her. * , the first African American with a shot at the White House, has left his hotel suite as reported by Aaron Pierce. He explains to Sherry Palmer that they have high confidence there will be an attempt on his life during the day. * blows up Flight 221 as Tony Almeida reports the incident. She meets Jonathan, and tells him he looks just like Martin Belkin. She buries Belkin's ID, and tells Ira Gaines that he will get it soon. * is told by Richard Walsh that there may be a mole at CTU. He shoots a hitman and then goes over to ID the body, by cutting off the thumb. As they leave, Walsh is shot, but gives him a key card that will lead him to the mole. Jamey Farrell gets a match on the card, telling Jack it came from Nina Myers' computer. ]] On the way back to CTU, Jack stops his car off an abandoned stretch of road. Using the mobile scanner in his car, he uploads a print of the severed thumb from the dead hitman at 2350 Dunlop Plaza to Data Services and asks for an ID as soon as possible. Leaving the furniture store with Alan York, Teri calls Jack to let him know that Kim called. She is worried, saying that Kim said "I love you" before hanging up, but Jack notes that she's probably just trying to "reduce the sentence." Jack is perturbed to learn that Alan plans to drive Teri home, and convinces her to put him on the phone. As a car drives by blaring loud music, Jack explains that he's in the middle of a crisis at work and would appreciate it if Alan would wait with Teri at the store until the girls get dropped off; Alan reluctantly agrees, even though he isn't sure that will happen any time soon. At the safe house, Ira Gaines yells at Mandy for involving Bridgit in the deal for Martin Belkin's ID; Bridgit knows where the card is, but has demanded two million dollars for it, double what Gaines and Mandy agreed on. Bridgit takes offense when Gaines calls her an "amateur," but Mandy silences her by striking her hard with the back of her fist. She promises Gaines that the deal can still happen; he storms out and yells at her to take care of it. In the bedroom, Jonathan packs up his sniper rifle and other gear while Gaines enters and slams the door in frustration. Jonathan reminds him that he needs to be leaving soon, but Gaines assures him that it won't be long. In the hotel, Sherry Palmer approaches Aaron Pierce, the Secret Service agent assigned to protect her husband, and asks what makes this threat different from those the Senator gets on a regular basis. Pierce does not know at the moment, but warns that his unit is only activated when the threat becomes serious. She becomes upset that they simply let him walk out of the suite, then apologizes, saying that she is grateful they are there to help. Keith arrives in the suite to announce that David isn't in the lobby, but he thinks he went to an all-night coffee shop down the block. Sherry orders him not to go, saying that the Secret Service knows the city much better than him; Pierce says that for now they need to assume that the threat may be against the Senator's family as well, and Keith needs to be protected as well. Waiting with Kim and Janet at an airfield in North Hollywood, Dan Mounts gets a call from none other than Ira Gaines, asking for an update on the "Bauer girl" and warning that he's going to be a little late. Dan assures him they're not going anywhere, to which Gaines replies, "That's right, you're not." Rick says that it looks like Janet's arm is broken, and Dan sarcastically suggests they take her to a hospital for some X-rays, before tossing him a beer and offering another joint. Inside the van, Kim holds Janet and does her best to comfort her, begging Dan to at least give her something for the pain, but he doesn't want to waste any of his stash on her. Eventually, Rick tries to get some of Dan's heroin to help numb the pain, but Dan notices and they nearly get into a fight. Rick warns him not to press him, leading Dan to relent after saying that he "should never have used him." Rick pours a small amount of the drug into a spoon and heats it up, then injects it into Janet's bad arm while she screams in pain. The heroin begins to take effect immediately, and Janet starts twitching at the corner of her mouth. David Palmer enters a parking garage underneath a dilapidated hotel, and sees two teenagers bashing up cars with their baseball bats. After a moment, he gets out of the car and confronts them. One of them tells him to pay the hundred-dollar toll for their "private lot"; when David simply stares at them, the lead vandal tries to attack him with the bat, only to be stopped cold by Palmer's hand. This leads the other to recognize him as "that dude running for President," and the first man, impressed, asks what "Mr. President" will do for him in office. David says that's the problem: they expect others to do the work, without thinking to do anything for themselves; if he keeps going on this track, he'll be dead in five years. The vandal scoffs that David doesn't know anything about his life, but David says he knows "more than you think." The two delinquents finally leave, but not before smashing the back window of Palmer's car and laughing at him. Jack quietly slips into CTU and, hidden from her line of sight, calls Nina at her station, lying that he's still a block out and asking her to take the passenger list from Flight 221 up to his office and wait for him there. As she walks to his office, Murphy answers a phone call, and Jack sneaks over to Jamey Farrell's station. She reports that Division has just picked up the two dead agents, but is devastated to learn that one of them was Richard Walsh, whom she was close to. Jack says that before he died, Walsh said that there was a corrupt element inside the agency and that Jamey was the only person he should confide in. He gives her the keycard from Scott Baylor and says that he needs the information off of it before Senator Palmer's day starts at 6:00am. Just then, Nina notices him from the office above; Jack waves a greeting to her, then whispers to Jamey that he needs to be absolutely sure the card was programmed by Nina's computer. She says she will need a few minutes at Nina's workstation, and he says "you got it." On his way upstairs, Tony notices the blood on Jack's forearm from the shootout with the two hitmen. Jack lies that he cut himself, then tells him to continue working on the passenger breakdown. While Jamey makes her way to Nina's computer, Jack keeps Nina busy by asking her about the passenger manifest: there is one anomaly, a passenger in first class whose information doesn't check out. She expresses frustration that Jack has been coming and going without filling her in; she can't help him unless he tells her the whole truth. Jack asks her if she thinks it might be possible that somebody inside CTU is aiding the hit on Palmer. She says that "anything's possible," and offers to help him work on a lead, but prepares to leave when Jack claims he's just thinking out loud. Just then, Jack notices that Jamey hasn't finished on Nina's computer; to keep her occupied, he abruptly asks if Nina is seeing Tony, saying he wants to understand why Tony has been giving him a hard time. Nina says that it's hardly the time to talk about personal matters, while Jamey calls the office to let Jack know what she found: the keycard was definitely programmed at Nina's station. Silently, Jack stares at Nina for several seconds, pretending to take orders from someone at Division, then dismisses her. While Jack changes into a different shirt, he gets another call from Data Services. The thumbprint he uploaded cannot be found in any of their databases; either the hitman "doesn't exist," or all of his records have been wiped out. Mandy tries to convince Bridgit to give up the photographer's identification for the original one million dollars, insisting that her ploy will only get both of them killed. Bridgit reminds her that she was hired to blow up a plane and another million dollars doesn't mean anything to "these people," but Mandy replies that money is actually the only thing that they care about. Bridgit says they should do it anyway; nobody can hurt the two of them if they stand together. Mandy starts to cry, then passionately kisses Bridgit, agreeing to do it her way after all. She leaves to let Gaines know about the change of plans, after Bridgit thanks her for always looking out for her. Rick and Dan stand a few yards from the van, smoking and talking. In the back of the van, Janet comes to in a drug-induced stupor, apparently surprised at both her ruined arm and the fact that Dan was the one who caused it. Kim does her best to get her ready to move, saying that they are being kidnapped and they need to escape. The two girls make their way behind a nearby plane, hidden from sight, then make a break across the runway while another plane is taking off. Their two kidnappers notice them and give chase, while Kim and Janet duck to avoid the plane lifting off. Jamey Farrell enters Jack's office, and asks what the plan is now that they have evidence that Nina might be a traitor. Jack is reluctant to shut down her confidential access, saying that there must be a reasonable explanation. Jamey asks if he had an affair with Nina, and whether he might have told her something he shouldn't have. Jack is initially angry at her for broaching the subject, but then confesses that he doesn't know what he might have let slip without realizing. He tells her to shut down her access, which she shouldn't notice while working on the passenger breakdown. Before she goes, she promises she won't tell anyone about their affair. In a dark alley, Kim and Janet crawl through a fence and hide behind a Dumpster, where a businessman is attempting to solicit a trick from a male prostitute. The john is spooked by the girls' arrival and angrily heads back to his car, while Rick and Dan come around the corner in search of their captives. The prostitute, Larry Rogow, furiously promises that they will pay, then goes out to greet Dan. He asks whether two girls passed by recently, and Rogow seems to hesitate, while Kim and Janet hide in terror. Finally, he leads them in the wrong direction by saying they went down Central. As they leave, Gaines calls to ask for another update, and tells them that there will be a change in the meeting place. Rogow assaults the two girls, rifling through their clothes and possessions for something to make up the money he just lost. After some consideration, he takes Janet's watch and necklace, then disappears into a ragged hole in the wall nearby. Kim and Janet go back to check the alleyway, then run back when they see a dark shadow come around the corner. With no where else to go, they follow Rogow into the building. A man named Carl Webb enters the parking garage, where David Palmer is waiting for him. David reveals the purpose of their meeting: earlier, he received a call from Maureen Kingsley about the death of Lyle Gibson, who raped David's daughter Nicole. According to Kingsley, Gibson didn't actually commit suicide, but was thrown out of a window by Keith, David's son. Palmer vehemently declares it a lie and dirty politics of the worst kind, and demands that they find out the source of the accusation and get them to recant. Carl is amazed at Hodges' audacity in waiting until primary day to leak the story; they may not have a chance to respond to it, but Carl promises that he will track down who is responsible for Kingsley's lead and put a stop to it. He reminds Palmer that they have a long history together, but the gloves are going to come off today; he tells David to go home and forget about it while he takes care of the problem. Just then, Secret Service pulls into the garage, so David tells Carl to disappear, then goes over to greet the arriving agents. Kim and Janet search the warehouse for another way out of the building, but all the doors are locked. On their way back to the entrance, they stumble into Larry's "space," his squalid living area. Janet asks if he knows another way out, but he grabs a knife and threatens them, asking how much their jeans and other clothes are worth. Rogow offers to trade places with Janet; she can turn tricks while he "snuggles with her daddy in the Hollywood Foothills." Desperate, Kim tries to explain that they've been kidnapped and Janet's arm is broken, but he yells at them again to leave. Nina is making coffee in the conference room when Jack enters the room. He goes up next to her and whispers, "How long have you been playing me?" She is initially confused, but then Jack grabs her and forces her into a chair, demanding to know about the key card she smuggled out of the building. He yells at her to tell him who she is working for, but she again denies having anything to do with the key card, offended that he thinks she did. Ira Gaines finishes transferring the final sum of two million dollars to Bridgit's account, then asks for Belkin's ID card. Bridgit wants only the three of them to go retrieve the card, so Mandy pats him down, while he winks suggestively at Bridgit. As Mandy finishes, Gaines remarks that he's going to miss her once they part ways. Back in the warehouse, Kim and Janet notice Dan's silhouette up ahead and run to hide behind a nearby stack of boxes. Dan enters the room and begins searching it, telling them that he can smell their perfume. Getting visibly angry, he kicks several crates aside, then leaves to search another area, giving the girls an opportunity to sneak past him. They escape the way they entered and run down the alley, seeing another man on the phone. Kim offers to pay him whatever he wants to get them away from the guys who are chasing them, but Rocco starts advancing on Kim and Janet, eying them up and down and asking to see the money. She says that it's at home, but he says he runs a cash-up-front business. He grabs Kim's hair, just as Larry Rogow slams a plank into his head from behind. He yells at them to grab his phone and run, while Rocco starts viciously beating him. Rick and Dan run out of the alley and into the middle of the fight, while Kim and Janet run away as fast as they can. Tony Almeida is surprised to see a memorandum announcing Richard Walsh's death on his screen, and asks Jamey what she knows about it. She feigns ignorance and hides her research on Nina by pulling up a dossier for a random person named Brahim Mohammed. She acts shocked when the memo comes up on her screen. Then agrees to open a socket for Tony so he can find out what it's about. Just then, Jack signals her to join him and Nina in his office, as soon as she finishes pulling the access data off the key card. Gaines, Bridgit, and Mandy pull off the road near a power station, and Bridgit runs out to dig up the homing device containing Martin Belkin's identification card. She hands it to Gaines, who checks it, then thanks the two of them. Smiling, Bridgit takes Mandy's hand as they walk back to the Jeep, and then falls to the ground as a bullet from a sniper rifle rips into her skull. Jonathan trains his sights on Mandy, while Gaines asks her if she's in for the job next summer. Turning back to him, with tears in her eyes, she says that she is. Gaines tells Jonathan he can come down now, then he and Mandy get back in the Jeep. He reminds Mandy that she had no choice, then they drive away, leaving Bridgit's corpse where it lies. Jamey reviews the access data on the key card with Jack and Nina. It was programmed from Nina's computer; somebody logged in at 10:14pm on January 14th and spent nearly half an hour downloading confidential files. Nina recognizes the date: the second weekend in January, she and Jack were in Santa Barbara together. Thus, it couldn't have been Nina who smuggled the files out. Jack tries to apologize, but Nina is angry at him for even suspecting her, and leaves his office. She walks downstairs, past a man delivering pizzas, and sits at her desk. Tony Almeida calls Agent Cregan at Division and reports that Jack Bauer needs to be relieved of his command. Hiding behind a truck, Kim calls her mother using the stolen cell phone. Teri asks where they are, and is horrified to learn that they have been kidnapped. Kim says they're somewhere in North Hollywood, behind Platt's Auto Body, but Janet warns Kim that the boys are close behind, and Kim hangs up as they continue running. Already heading for the door, Teri tells Alan about the situation and calls 9-1-1. Janet runs out of the mouth of the alley into the street, while Kim pauses to catch her breath and looks back at their pursuers. However, Janet is hit head-on by a car and falls down to the pavement, while the driver yells at her and speeds away. Kim starts to hyper-ventilate and runs over to Janet, thinking she is dead, allowing Rick to catch up and seize her. Split screen: Rick and Dan drag Kim back to their van. On the CTU main floor, Nina stares up at Jack in his office. Teri and Alan race towards Platt's Autobody. Secret Service escorts David Palmer into his hotel suite. Out on the street, Janet gasps and opens her eyes, seriously injured but still alive. '' Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Leslie Hope as Teri Bauer * Sarah Clarke as Nina Myers * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer * and Dennis Haysbert as Senator David Palmer Guest starring * Mia Kirshner as Mandy * Michael Massee as Ira Gaines * Daniel Bess as Rick Allen * Matthew Carey as Dan Mounts * Jacqui Maxwell as Janet York * Rudolf Martin as Jonathan Matijevich * Karina Arroyave as Jamey Farrell * Vicellous Shannon as Keith Palmer * Zach Grenier as Carl Webb * Kim Murphy as Bridgit * Keram Malicki-Sanchez as Larry Rogow * Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce Special guest stars * Penny Johnson Jerald as Sherry Palmer * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * Richard Burgi as Kevin Carroll Co-starring * Stephen DuVall as Rocco * Marcus Brown as Teenager 1 * Joe Nieves as Teenager 2 * Carmen Mormino as Businessman Uncredited * Jennifer Caputo as Bridgit (stunt double) * Danny Downey as Larry Rogow (stunt double) * Greg Hartigan as Jimmy Kelly * Bruce Holman as Secret Service agent * Joel Huggins as CTU worker * Kavita Patil as CTU worker * Emile Williams as Agent Berkin Production staff Background information and notes Production * A new intro animation was recorded for this episode and used for the next two episodes after this one. * The extended scene where Jack Bauer reenters CTU, sends Nina to his office, talks to Jamey and Tony, then walks upstairs to keep Nina occupied was envisioned by Stephen Hopkins as one uninterrupted shot. This sequence took about six hours, or half of one shooting day, just to block, leading the producers to grow concerned. Hopkins reassured them that it would work; two hours later, the scene was wrapped, using only two cutaways in total. Kiefer Sutherland described the experience of filming this scene as much like doing live theater. * The scene in which Janet York is struck by an oncoming car proved difficult, as Janet's miniskirt and tank-top costume from the pilot proved poorly suited for filming the stunt. As a solution, the scene was added where Kim takes a sweatshirt from her purse and puts it around Janet, allowing the actress to wear pads underneath so that she could safely be hit by the vehicle. Costume designer Jim Lapidus said that this hitch led to the practice of giving characters "'magic bags,' so that when all of a sudden a writer says 'He takes his gun' or 'He takes his cell phone...' at least there is something for them to take it out of, and it's been there all the time." * This is the first episode to show quick flashes during the " " segments. Several clips from future episodes can be seen, including: ** George Mason and Sgt. Newman trying to track Jack and Greg Penticoff on the satellite ("Day 1: 4:00am-5:00am") ** Kevin Carroll confronting the police officer after he and Teri get pulled over ("Day 1: 3:00am-4:00am") ** Kevin being arrested ("Day 1: 3:00am-4:00am") Cast and crew * This episode marks the first appearance of Zach Grenier as Carl Webb. * Joe Nieves guest stars as an unnamed teenage thug. Nieves later played Jim Koernig in season 8, with a total of 166 episodes between his appearances. Filming locations :See all: Season 1 filming locations * The airport in North Hollywood is actually the runway of Whiteman Airport in Pacoima, CA. *The exterior of the Hotel Rosslyn, where David Palmer meets with Carl Webb, was filmed at 451-459 South Main Street, Los Angeles. The interior was filmed under the Regent Cinema across the street. *Platt's Auto Body and the surrounding alleys were mostly filmed around Harlem Street and 5th Street in Downtown Los Angeles. Props and minutiae *The interface Gaines uses to wire the million dollars to Mandy and Bridgit appears to be a web portal for Island Trust LLC. Weapons : ''Main article: Weapons on 24/Season 1 *A wide range of firearms can be seen among Jonathan's equipment at the safe house, including a , a , and a . *Larry Rogow threatens Kim and Janet with a balisong knife. Vehicles *Jonathan's motorcycle is a Honda XR 400 R. Music * Songs featured in this episode include: ** "Bury the Evidence" by Tricky plays in the van parked at the airport while Rick gives Janet heroin for her pain. ** "Autonomy" by The Dears plays while Bridgit convinces Mandy to go along with her plan, and continues through the next scene when Kim and Janet escape from the boys. Errors and inconsistencies * The "Previously on 24" segment includes a line of dialogue that didn't appear in the previous episode. After sending Jack the information on the keycard, Jamey notes, "I got a match on the card. It came from Nina's computer." * When Tony and Jamey look at the memorandum of Richard Walsh, there are several inconsistencies: ** In the memorandum masthead, it says it was posted at 2:14, but at the bottom it says 2:11 ** Tony says it was just posted, but it is around 2:53-2:54, forty minutes after it was posted. ** The first time Jack even mentions to anybody Walsh was killed was to Jamey, around 2:20, after the memorandum had been posted. * When Jack changes his shirt in this episode, Kiefer Sutherland's tattoos on his arms are visible. However in later episodes in the series, they are hidden with make up. Appearances *Characters **Rick Allen **Tony Almeida **Jack Bauer **Kim Bauer **Teri Bauer **Berkin **Bridgit **Kevin Carroll **Cregan **Jamey Farrell **Ira Gaines **Lyle Gibson (mentioned only) **Mike Hodges (mentioned only) **Jimmy Kelly **Maureen Kingsley (mentioned only) **Mandy **Jonathan Matijevich **Brahim Mohammed (photo only) **Murphy **Dan Mounts **Nina Myers **David Palmer **Keith Palmer **Nicole Palmer (mentioned only) **Sherry Palmer **Aaron Pierce **Rocco (first appearance) **Larry Rogow (first appearance) **Richard Walsh (photo only) **Carl Webb (first appearance) **Alan York (mentioned only) **Janet York **(Businessman) (first appearance) **(Teenager 1) (first appearance) **(Teenager 2) (first appearance) **(Third member of Pierce's unit) *Locations **California **Central (mentioned only) **Century City **Conference room **CTU Los Angeles building **CTU main floor **Director's office **Hollywood Hills (mentioned only) **Hotel Rosslyn (first appearance) **Los Angeles **Los Angeles County **Mojave Desert **North America **North Hollywood (first appearance) **Paladio Furniture **Palmer campaign hotel **Platt's Auto Body (first appearance) **San Fernando Valley **Santa Barbara (mentioned only) **United States of America **Van Nuys **W.H.F. Warehouse (first appearance) *Organizations **Central Intelligence Agency **Counter Terrorist Unit **CTU Los Angeles **Democratic Party **Island Trust LLC (first appearance) **United States Secret Service **United States Senate *Titles **Agent **CTU Director **CTU Chief of Staff **Senator *Objects **9-1-1 (first appearance) **Beretta 92 **BMW **Car **Coffee (first appearance) **Computer **Glock 17 **Gun **Handgun **Heroin (first appearance) **Honda (first appearance) **Key card **Knife **Music **Pontiac **Rifle **Telephone **Television See also * 2:00am-3:00am (disambiguation) Day 103 103